Geronimo Stilton: INTERPOL - PollyTheGamerGirl
by DrifterDan
Summary: An ongoing series about Paulina uploading let's play videos into her gaming YouTube channel. Yes, in the Geronimo Stilton: INTERPOL series, Paulina runs a YouTube channel in between her adventures, her studies, and her missions with The Crew. Each chapter will be a new video uploaded, so stay tuned for new ones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, here it is! My first ongoing subseries! Okay, besides just games, she'll be doing some other stuff as well such as Q &As, range shooting, and, lots I couldn't list here. Here's a little info of her Channel:**

 **Subscribers: 999,835 subscribers**  
 **Viewer demographics: 68% male, 32% female**  
 **Fanbase name: Sistahs**

* * *

 **PollyTheGamerGirl uploaded a video**

Paulina (fullscreen, wearing Razer headphones, orange short-sleeved high v-neck shirt): Hello Sistahs! PollyTheGamerGirl here, and today, we are going to play...HAPPPPPPY WHEELS! (Happy Wheels main menu in fullscreen) Now first, I just wanted to say that thank you so much for subscribing to those who did, and to those who haven't, pleaasse! Pleeeeaaasee subscribe to the channel so we could hit one million! (Close up on Paulina's green screen image, making a puppy face) Please?

(Back to game fullscreen) Alright! Let's get down to business.

(Level selection menu) Ooh, a neon sword throw! Hope we get to kill Lil' Timmy again! (Paulina's green screen image on fullscreen, fire effect from bottom, orange filter, suspense choir music orchestra plays)

(Level starts) Wow, this level is really colorful...(long gasp) We do get to kill Lil' Timmy! As a bonus kill! (Zooms into Irresponsible Son at the back)

Okay, Segway Guy! Don't fail me now! (Grabs first sword, throws at Fat Woman at the middle) Hit that Fat Woman! (Stabs Fat Woman in abdomen, falls to spikes) First blood! Now, for the Dad...(Grabs next sword, throws, hits head of Irresponsible Dad) Yeah! Headshot! (Grabs sword, swings on Irresponsible Mom's head in front) Take that, Janet! (Edits out death of Lawnmower Guy) DIE, SANTA! DIE! (Throws sword, stabs chest, falls to spikes) That's what you get for being fake! (Fullscreen on Paulina) DREAMCRUSHER!

Now for Lil' Timmy... (Grabs sword, swings up) Heeyah! (Lets go too soon, falling on Segway Guy's head) Oh, darn it!

(Voice acting as Lil' Timmy, zooming in) Looks like your plan to kill me failed, Paulina- (Returns to normal voice) OH, SHUT UP YA LIL BRAT!

(Restarts level, edits out other kills, showing the death of Irresponsible Dad) Your dad's not here to save you now, Timmy! (Suspense choir orchestra plays) Now, you're...DEAD! (Slow motion, zooms into sword. (Sword sticks to Timmy's head) YES! (Timmy falls, tripping mines) Oooh, that's GOTTA hurt.

(Level selection screen) "Bottle run for PollyTheGamerGirl"...Let's try it!

(Level starts) There's a message: "Hi Paulina! If you ever play this level, I just want to say that your videos are great and they make me happy when I'm down... And I hope that this level is fun for you! XO-XO, Jesse". Aw, thanks Jesse!

(Voice acts as Irresponsible Dad, zooming in) Now look watch and learn, son. When you grow up and have your own son, do exactly what I do here.

(Voice acts as Lil' Timmy) But dad, isn't this dangerous-

(Voice acts Irresponsible Dad) Nonscence, Timmy! Your grandpa and I use to do these things when I was little.

(Voice acts Timmy) And how'd it go?

(Voice acts Dad) ...Uh...

(Voice acts Timmy) Huh, dad?

(VO's dad) Never mind that! EXCELSIOR! (Goes through booster, begins run) (Normal voice) C'mon, dad! C'mon! C'mon! (Front wheel hits bottle, trips forward, hits dad's head and gets decapitated and Timmy dies) ARRGH!

(Level restarts) Take two...and...go! (Starts run) Go dad! Go dad! Go dad! (Passes backgrounds written: NOOB, LOL, JB, TIMMY, PRO, PEWDIEPIE) Noob, LOL, JB, Timmy, Pro, PewDiePie... Almost there! (Runs out of bottles and falls) NOO!

(Level restarts, cuts to Timmy level background) Timmy, Pro, PewDiePie...! (Lands on finish platform with background written: BOSS) Finally! (Zooms into dad, voice acts dad) See, I told ya we'd do it, son!

(Voice acts Timmy, scared) Yeah...

(Dad) What's the matter, son?

(Timmy) Nothing, it's just...I think I peed my pants...

(Dad)...Me too, son.

(Level selection screen) Helicopter blender! Can't wait to see what this one does!

(Level starts, white screen with blue bowl filled with characters and helicopter blade at the bottom with Helicopter guy separated) Wow, this is gonna get gory in a few moments. Anyone who can't look at dismembered body parts, please look away. Let the killing commence! (Close up on Paulina, Orchestral choir plays, orange filter, fire effect from bottom)

(Starts up blades, blenders people inside) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE YOU UNWORTHY PEOPLE! DIE! (Close up on Paulina, Orchestral choir plays, orange filter, fire effect from bottom)

(Level selection screen) Seems that I've found a Spike Fall for Jacksepticeye... Let's see how this one plays out.

(Level starts) "Dear JSE, if your playing this, I hope you are the best Youtuber"...blah, blah, blah... (Close up on Paulina, looking into camera) I'm sorry for playing one of your levels, Jack.

(Segway Guy jumps and falls freely) Noob, Still noob, Good, (spikes narrow) Cool, JB, Billy, Pro...! Jacksepticeye! (Hits spikes) Gah...! SO close!

(Level restarts) Here we go again... (overshoots) No-no-no-no...! (hits spikes at start) CHEESES!

(Restarts, falling) Yes! Yes! YES! (Lands on finish platform, breaks both legs) YEAH! "LIKE A BAUS"!

(Level selection screen) Impossible bottle run challenge... Challenge accepted!

(Level starts) Woohoo! (Begins run) C'mon dad, you can make it! (Wheelies too much, bottles hit Timmy and kills him) Welp, Timmy's dead. (Close up on Timmy, black and white filter, Sad Violin plays, Text at bottom written: "In memory of Lil' Timmy")

Oh, a loop-de-loop! (Approaches, dad gets destroyed by multiple layers of boosters) What?!

(Second attempt) Second try, Timmy made it this time... (Same result as first) *Grunts angrily*

(Attempt three, riding on bottles) I swear, if I don't make it this time, I will- (Approaches loop, same result)

(Stares for a moment, closes up, pretends to flip table)

(Level selection screen ) You know what, screw that level. Let's move on... I wanna do this harpoon run cuz I haven't done one in a long time...and I like to see Timmy get killed. (Fullscreen on Paulina) Gosh, I'm so evil.

(Level starts) Wow, I am seeing a lot of crossbows an harpoons down there. Hope the small ramp and booster is enough to cut it. I'd be surprise if I even make to the finish platform

(Voices Dad) Son, this is to dangerous for you to come with. I'm going alone.

(Voices Timmy) What? NO! Don't do it, dad! (Dismounts from bicycle)

(Dad) We've had a good run, son. And if I don't make it... I just wanted you to know that... you were always a (bleep).

(Timmy) ...You too, dad.

(Dad) Bon voyage! (Starts run)

(Timmy) DAAAAAD! NOOOOOOOOO!

(Zooms into dad in slow mo, dies in the most brutal way imaginable)

(Timmy) DAAAAAAAAAD!

(Black and white filter, replaying death scene, "Tonight, I'm gonna have myself...a real good time...)

(Screen blacks out, *BLEEP*)

(Fullscreen on Paulina) I feel so guilty right now...and why am I feeling sorry for Timmy all of a sudden?

(Zooms into Timmy) Why did you have to leave me, dad? WHHHYYYYY!

(Normal voice) It's a video game! He'll respawn.

(Timmy) Easy for you to say! Do you know how much coding is needed to do that?!

(Normal voice) It's just a few simple lines of scripts! I know cuz I'm a hacker!

(Timmy rages) YOU DAUGHTER OF A-

(Screen blacks out, *BLEEP*)

(Fullscreen on Paulina) Alright, that's it for this episode! If you enjoyed it, then you have my permission to destroy that like button...and tell me what you think about it in the comments. If you haven't became a Sistah yet, make sure to subscribe and when we get to a million subs, I'll promise to do a Q&A so send me some questions in the comments or on my Facebook page, link is in the description...and I'll see you! In the next one...(video ends)


	2. Polly's Range: AR550 Torture Test

**A/N: What's up? Malaysianpro bringing y'all another video from Paulina's channel! Here, I introduce you that she does videos other than gaming, like this one. It's a guns show, so expect some shooting. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimers from previous chapters and/or stories will be applied here as well.**

* * *

 **Polly's Range: AR550 plate vs Barrett M107 - Armor Torture Test**

 **PollyTheGamerGirl uploaded a video**

Paulina: (Pointing GoPro at face from side, wearing orange tinted safety glasses, wearing orange tee with "Polly's Range" printed at front, walking through woods) My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't, my anaconda don't want none unless you've got...big guns...hun...? (Looks into camera, confused, stops walking)

(Intro plays, Polly's Range title card displays, 3D spent shells fall from off view)

(Shooting setup: under the shade of trees, camera facing empty grass field, table set up a few feet away from camera with M107 on top, Level IV plate at far side of field)

(Standing in front of camera) What is up? Paulina here at the Whale Island Game Reserve - Welcome to Polly's Range! Now today is Saturday, thought I'd come down here to bring you this... Since there's no homework or assignments... So, over the months we had in this show, we've tortured a lot of armor plating up to Level IV. And none have stopped a .50 cal. What we're doing today is something different. We're gonna try to stop a .50 BMG and with this... (Picks up red plate from ground with effort) Gosh, this is heavy... This is an AR550 plate. It's made of solid steel (knocks plate with knuckle), it's an inch thick, designed to stop up to .50 BMGs and it weighs about 12 kilos maybe...? (Drops plate, *clang*) We're gonna shoot at it with various armor piercing rounds at 400 yards, see what damage they do, and try to penetrate if we can.

First of all, I just wanted to show you this... (Lifts up RSASS, shows to camera) This is the Remington Semi Automatic Sniping System or RSASS, chambered in .308, and I just got this from a local gun store. It was a great deal, gunsmith said that this was the last rifle for civilian use from Remington before they made this for military use, and it costed me nineteen hundred dollars. (Puts rifle on the ground) We're gonna be shooting the plate with this first.

(Stands near M107) And here we have my trusty Barrett M107. Remember him? We're gonna shoot the plate with this after the RSASS.

(Stands closer to camera) I'm gonna shoot the RSASS off-hand and the Barrett sitting down on the chair for this time. I know, I'm used to sniping with the Barrett while standing but I didn't sleep quite correctly last night, and my back is killing me. So I can't lift it up for a long period of time.

(Sitting on chair, wearing shooting earmuffs, turning back towards camera) I've got a Level IV plate setup just to show what will happen if a .50 cal full metal jacket strikes it. (Charges rifle, takes aims down scope)

(Pulls trigger, *plink*)

(120 FPS Slow motion cam at plate setup, camera shakes, plate setup move backwards)

(At plate setup, GoPro held) Aww man... Went straight through. (Touches bullet hole with right paw, flips plate) Wouldn't want to be wearing this if a .50 cal hit you.

(Back at shooting spot, switched to earplugs) I've got the AR550 plate in place with cinderblock behind it to make it stand and we're ready to shoot at it. (Closes up, shows magazine with one round loaded) First up, the silver tip .308 armor piercing incendiary round out of the RSASS. (Inserts magazine, charges rifle, takes aim, aims down scope)

(Pulls trigger, points rifle down) Whoo!

(Slow motion cam from Paulina's side view at 120 FPS)

(Slow motion cam at plate setup, showing projectile hitting plate)

(Cuts to plate setup, GoPro held) There is where the bullet hit, and it did not even leave a dent. (Touches hit spot with right paw) It's not, even, scratched! It just knocked a little of the paint off.

(Back at shooting spot, closes up, shows magazine with one round loaded) Next is the black tip .308 armor penetrating round. (Inserts magazine, charges rifle, takes distance from camera, takes aim down scope)

(Pulls trigger, points rifle down) Looks like it did some damage.

(Slow motion cam at plate setup, plate recoils slightly upon bullet hit)

(Cuts to plate setup, GoPro held, zooms into plate) That did a little bit of damage. Here's the API... (points at hit spot) ...and there's the penetrating round. It only left a small divot there... (Moves camera at an angle) ...and I hope you guys get an appreciative view of what I'm seeing... (Touches divot with right paw) ...I think that's about an eight of an inch deep. (Moves down to tabletop, films bits of destroyed metal) Here's a bit of what's left of the bullet. Still hot by the way, I could even feel it on my fur.

(Back at shooting spot, wearing earmuffs, closes up, shows M107 magazine loaded with .50 BMG round) This is it, the moment of truth. This is the .50 BMG full metal jacket. (Sits down on chair, inserts magazine) To those wearing earphones, better tone down the volume. (Charges rifle, takes aim down scope)

(Pulls trigger, *clang*, looks above scope, turns on safety mechanism) He-heh! I'll never get tired of that recoil. (Takes off earmuffs)

(Slow-mo at Paulina's side cam, Paulina and her M107 recoils greatly and spent shell casing flies out from breach, camera shakes)

(Slow motion cam at plate setup, plate moves backwards upon bullet hit)

(Cuts to plate setup, GoPro held, zooms into plate) *Giggles* It definitely did stop the .50 cal. I aimed a little bit to the right because the wind was blowing, and it hit dead center, just below the .308s'. Not even a dent on it.

(Back at shooting spot, wearing earmuffs, stands in front of camera) We are now gonna try something a little beyond. We're going to try shooting at the plate and see if the round goes through. (Shows magazine loaded with. 50 cal round) this is the .50 BMG black tip, armor penetrating round. (Sits down on chair, inserts magazine, charges rifle, takes aim down scope)

(Pulls trigger, *clang*, looks at plate without scoping, turns safety mechanism on) *chuckles* Ah... (Takes off earmuffs)

(Slow-mo at Paulina's side cam, Paulina and her M107 recoils greatly and spent shell casing flies out from breach, camera shakes)

(Slow motion cam at plate setup, camera shakes, plate falls off the table on grass)

(Cuts to plate setup, GoPro held) The round was so fast when it hit the plate, even the cinderblock propping it up from behind couldn't withstand the force. (Picks up plate with struggling grunts and sets on table) I could barely lift that with one paw. (Notices huge crater) Great Gouda, that is a wide crater... Well, it still stopped the .50 cal. I forgot about the wind still blowing, so it hit here at the left of the plate at least when I aimed dead center. (Picks crater with finger) That must be about three eights of an inch. (Flips plate to see back) Here's the back... (rubs with right paw) I feel bending, no bulging... This thing is tough.

(Back at shooting spot, standing in front of camera) So, the plate is rated for not only just FMJ .50 BMGs, the steel its made out of is quite durable that it could stop even up to AP rounds. So even if that can't make it through, I wonder what can? Hmm... (Eyes roll to corner with right eyebrow raised, puts finger on chin with other paw propping up, thinking) Ah!

(Holding camera, pointing at face) I've got a little surprise for you guys, and I always save them for last. (Points to shooting setup, long and thin rifle on table taking place of the M107, standing by a bipod) Here, we have a World War II era anti-tank rifle, the PTRD-41. It is from the former Soviet Union, and it fires this... (Flashes huge cartridge in front of camera, held in right paw) This is the 14.5×114 mm grey tip, armor piercing incendiary round. Bigger than the .50 BMG, well, its other name is the .57 cal, and has a faster muzzle velocity than the .50 cal. (Turns camera to face) If this doesn't go through the plate, I don't know what will.

(Normal setup, sitting on chair, wearing) Firing grey tip 14.5×114... (Loads cartridge into breach, slides bolt forward, takes aim) It's really hard to aim with only the notch and post sights, let's hope my shot is accurate. (Continues aiming)

(Pulls trigger, loud bang) Hah hah! That recoil is tremendous! (Pulls bolt backwards, cartridge falling from bottom of rifle)

(Slow-mo camera from side view, Paulina and rifle recoiling backwards, camera shakes)

(Slow motion cam at plate setup, camera shakes, plate falls flat on tabletop)

(Cuts to plate setup, walking, GoPro held) I'll be surprised if this didn't make it through. (Notices huge bullethole at the bottom of plate) What in the name of Gouda... Whoa ho ho ho! That is insane! It made it through! Holy cheese, look at the size of that hole... (Picks up plate with struggling grunts, propping up with cinderblock) I wish I had more muscle. These arms are just enough to lift a Barrett, I guess...heh. Golly... (Zooms into bullethole) There's the entry hole at the white side, though it looks like where it exited... (Flips plate) ...and there's the exit hole. I'm amazed right now.

(Back at shooting spot, sitting on shooting table with plate beside held up by Paulina) So, we can conclude that the AR550 plate is strong enough to just up to .50 BMG AP rounds but looses to a larger Soviet cartridge. Sorry, AR550. Anyway, we've reached the end of the video. If you liked it, leave a like and comment and if you want more content like this, subscribe to the channel. And a shout out to for providing me the plates, and I'll be giving this one away. All you have to do is comment, and I'll pick a random person to give it to. Also, support the channel by buying PollyTheGamerGirl merchandise (shows shirt she wears), link is available in the description below... And since we've hit a million subscribers, coming up next is a 1,000,000 Q&A. Post all your questions in my Twitter and Facebook page, link is also in the description, and I'll answer as many as I can in the video. I'll see you guys later, and stay cool.

(Video ends)

* * *

 **No merchandise or said armor plate is available as mentioned.**


End file.
